


Sweet Smile of Undoing

by miyocca



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bartender!Sykkuno, M/M, Mercenary!Corpse, Pining, Short & Sweet, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyocca/pseuds/miyocca
Summary: "Hmm, let me think…" It should be illegal to be this adorable, Corpse decides as the bartender's slender fingers adjust his hair, seemingly deep in thought. Then, as if the sun itself personified in the dimly lit bar in the middle of fuck knows where, a bright grin appears on the guy's face and he claps his palms together in excitement. "I know what you should try! Allow me to make it for you, just a couple minutes."
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	Sweet Smile of Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly a work of fiction, inspired by real people's online personalities and their friendship.  
> Please be respectful to them and let them live their own lives.

His fingers wrap around the glass, rings clinking before he throws back the shot, barely registering the burn down his throat. Everything is dull. The music reaches his ears as fuzzy background noise, mixed with the chattering of people and the lights of the bar only register to him as dim points, flickering in and out as he gazes on but sees truly nothing. 

It is a weird contrast to his heightened senses whenever he is on a mission. On a mission he watches out for every little noise, every movement makes him hyper aware of his surroundings. He needs to be on high alert, otherwise he would pay the price with his life. Mercenaries are hired to carry out missions but if one fails, the client just moves onto the next pawn, simple as that. His life is only worth something as long as he is alive and keeps up his impressive track record. 

He pulls himself back to the present, his fingers suddenly itching to fiddle with his usual knife. He guesses that habit wouldn't go unnoticed in a popular bar, no matter how crowded it is. Why did he even decide to come here tonight? He cannot remember, it was a spur of the moment thing. Everything he does as a merc is always so meticulously planned, it feels nice to do things spontaneously once in a while. 

"Next one?" The voice is unexpectedly soft and melodic and it is enough to wipe every thought from his mind and make him turn his head toward the owner of such a voice. The bartender. A new bartender, to be precise. They must have changed shifts while Corpse was lost in his own mind because he would definitely remember if his first drink was poured by such a cute guy. 

"N-no," he manages to get it out, catching how the bartender's eyes widen just a tad bit, hearing his deep tones. "I want to try something new."

"Hmm, let me think…" It should be illegal to be this adorable, Corpse decides as the bartender's slender fingers adjust his hair, seemingly deep in thought. Then, as if the sun itself personified in the dimly lit bar in the middle of fuck knows where, a bright grin appears on the guy's face and he claps his palms together in excitement. "I know what you should try! Allow me to make it for you, just a couple minutes."

At this point Corpse would allow the cute bartender to do anything for him, to him and with him but he wisely chooses not to voice that particular thought. He just nods mutely and watches in fascination, like a sunflower drawn toward the sun as the slender figure begins to flit from shelf to shelf, pulling out bottles with liquids of various colours. He has a small smile hiding in the corner of his lips, humming something to himself in that soft tone of his as he mixes, stirs and shakes the drink with expert precision. Corpse lets himself get lost in the sight that makes warmth bloom in the middle of his chest, a sensation so foreign that he cannot recall when was the last time he felt it. He is used to dealing with ruthless, merciless people with narrowed eyes and icy tones, nothing like the pure sunshine man in front of him. He is afraid to even breathe loudly as if not to shatter the precious moment that he can spend with the bartender's attention entirely on him (no other customer approaches in the meantime, maybe because Corpse does cut an intimidating figure in all black). 

"Here you go, Mr.?" Time is cruel because he finishes the drink all too soon and Corpse is left to try to maintain a blank expression as the cocktail is set in front of him. 

"Corpse," he croaks out when he realizes that the man trailed off, unsure on how to address him. 

"Mr. Corpse." His name has never sounded as lovely as coming from the cute bartender and he fights to keep the shadows away that threaten to swallow him. If only he knew how much blood is attached to that name… How many people gurgled their last breath with that name on their lips… How many eyes he has watched dim while wailing his name… 

"Mr. Corpse?" The melodic voice is now unsure, hesitant as the man tilts his head, addressing him with a hint of concern. He must have spaced out for a bit. 

"Y-yes," he clears his throat to cover that up, blinking rapidly and reaching for the tall glass without paying much attention to the content of it. He finds the metal straw, taking a tentative sip and his eyes go wide. 

He glances up at the cute man who currently tries to hide his giggles behind his palm but Corpse can spy the way his eyes crinkle with mirth. He is laughing at a mercenary. 

People have bled out for far less, at the mercy of his gun. 

But he has no intention of drawing his weapon from his holster as he is rendered speechless at the combination of the sweet taste of the drink and the even sweeter smile of the bartender. 

“Is this boba?” He manages to get out when the familiar taste truly registers in his brain, earning a now open and proud grin from the shorter man. 

“Yup. Bubble tea with booze to be precise, my own secret recipe. I added a splash of Bourbon whiskey and some Maraschino liqueur.” The words are followed by a wink and Corpse can feel his heart aching with sweet pain as if the wink pierced right through his chest like a bullet and left nothing but warmth in its path. This is madness. 

“I-is not to your liking? Should I make something else?” Suddenly the confidence is gone from the other’s posture as the silence drags on (Corpse is having an internal battle with his wayward heart) and his expression morphs into one resembling a kicked puppy. Corpse cannot let that look stay for any longer than a second! 

“No, it is perfect!” He declares hastily, taking another gulp and letting out a low hum of appreciation. “How did you know that I will like it…” he trails off, eyes squinting on the name tag on the bartender’s chest, where his nickname stands with neat, loopy handwriting (and with a couple puppies doodled around it) “Sykkuno?”

The cute guy has the audacity to shrug, his lips curled into another cheeky smile as he signals to another customer that has just approached the counter. “Everyone likes boba, I figured you would too.”

In that moment, Corpse decides that this sweet smile will be his undoing as he watches the sunshine man rush to mix another order. And he is not complaining one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got inspired by Comfy Cartel and all the mafia-related works in this fandom so here is my humble contribution. 
> 
> BUT!  
> I actually haven't planned this to be multiple chapters but if you throw some prompts at me, I might consider writing more of our grumpy mercenary and sweet bartender ;) 
> 
> Also also!  
> I would love to write some Mercenary!Corpse x Cop!Sykkuno, loosely inspired by Jack and Zhao Zi from HIStory 3: Trapped so if you would like to read that, please let me know :)  
> (can also accept prompts for that one, I realized I am better at writing loosely connected one shots anyway than long chaptered stories because of time). 
> 
> Take care everyone, thank you for reading my work <3


End file.
